Sonny with a Chance
Sonny with a Chance (antes conocido como Welcome to Mollywood y conocido en Latinoamérica y España como Sunny, entre estrellas), es una Serie Original de Disney Channel, producida por Steve Marmel y estrenada el 8 de febrero de 2009 en Disney Channel Estados Unidos y el 29 de Mayo de 2009 en Disney Channel Latino America y en junio en Disney Channel España. La serie gira alrededor de Sonny ("Sunny" en las versiones internacionales), una chica de quince años, quien es "descubierta" por un famoso productor de televisión, para mudarse a Los Ángeles y unirse al elenco de una serie de televisión llamada "So Random" ("Que Onda!" en Latinoamérica). La serie es producida por It's a Laugh Productions Gary Marsh, presidente de entretenimiento de Disney Channel Global dijo "Esta serie sigue una de las temáticas más importantes de nuestros canales, el cuál es seguir tu sueño." La producción de la serie empezó en septiembre de 2008. El 9 de abril de 2009 fue emitido en Disney Channel Latinoamérica la primera propaganda de la serie, bajo el nombre "Sunny, entre estrellas". En Disney Channel Latinoamérica su pre-estreno esta programado para el 24 de mayo de 2009 y su gran estreno está programado para el 29 de mayo de 2009 con nuevos episodios siendo transmitidos cada viernes, mientras que en Disney Channel España estrenará el 20 de junio de 2009. Trama La serie presenta a una chica llamada Sunny Munroe (Demi Lovato) quien se muda desde Wisconsin hasta Los Ángeles para ser parte del elenco de un famoso programa de televisión conocido como "So Random!" ("Que Onda" en Latinoamerica) . La serie sigue a Sunny, a su familia y a sus nuevos amigos en Hollywood y en el estudio de televisión. La serie gira tanto alrededor del programa "So Random!" como de "MacKenzie Falls", un popular programa de drama adolescente protagonizado por Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight). Producción Sonny with a chance tiene una serie dentro de la serie, la cuál es llamada so random!("Que Onda!"), la cuál está completamente producida con cortos cómicos. Brian Robbins, productor ejecutivo de Sonny with a chance había antes producido cortos cómicos en el programa de Nickelodeon All That. Personajes *'Allison "Sunny" Munroe' (Demi Lovato) Es la mas reciente miembro y personaje principal de So Random!. Fue descubierta por un directos al subir videos cómicos a Internet, este la llamó a su casa en Middleton, Wisconsin, para unirse al elenco. Es Amistosa y amigable hacia la gente que la rodea y es conocida como la chica linda del grupo y hace lo mejor por ayudar a personas con problemas y alcanzar sus metas. Sonny es amiga de Nico, Grady y Zora, de vez en cuando se la lleva bien con Tawni, otras veces no. Tiene una relacion de odio y amor con Chad, pero al conocerlo mejor, comienza a enamorarse de él. Pero Sunny nunca parece darse cuenta de que a él tambien le qusta. *'Tawni Hart' (Tiffany Thornton) Es un Miembro del Elenco de So Random!. Tawni esta obsecionada con la moda y se enoja cuando alguien interfiere en su camino. Tawni no le agrada Sunny a primera impresión por que no quiere compartir su centro de atencion, pero luego Tawni la acepta a pesar de la personalidad de Sunny y desacuerdos. *'Chad Dylan Cooper' (Sterling Knight) Es el adolescente palpita corazones de Mackenzie Falls, donde hace el papel de Mackenzie. Es el archienemigo de Sunny y de So Random! Mackenzie Falls es un drama grabado en un estudio que esta al lado del escenario de So Random!, Su principal competencia. Tiene una relación de odio y amor con Sunny. *'Nico Harris' (Brandon Mychal Smith) Es un miembro del elenco de So Random! y es el mejor amigo de Grady. Siepre tiene ideas que resultan ser locuras. Siempre trata de conquistar a las chicas, pero parece nunca lograr nada. *'Grady Mitchell' (Doug Brochu) Es un miembro del elenco de So Random!. Es el mejor amigo de Nico. Siempre hace los papeles de Cosas que sale de Nico Por ejemplo, Grady hace el papel del huevo mientras Nico hace el papel de la gallina. *'Zora Lancaster' (Allisyn Ashley Arm) Es el miembro mas joven del elenco de Que Onda!. Tiene una personalidad muy rara y extravagante y siempre parece estar planeando algo. Doblaje Latinoamericano * Karla Falcón: Sunny Munroe * Claudio Suárez: Chad Dylan Cooper * Mireya Mendoza: Tawni Hart * Irwin Daayan: Nico Harris * Diego Ángeles: Grady Mitchell * Antonio Ortiz: Marshall * Andalucía López: Zora Lancaster * Patricia Aanidez: Connie Voces Adicionales *Enzo Fortuny *Circe Luna *Javier Olguín *Monserrat Mendoza *Diana Santos *Luna Anjora *Xavier Sol *Liza Willert *Mundo Santos Créditos Técnicos * Estudio de Doblaje: SDI Media * Director: Diana Santos * Traductor Adaptador: Yuri Takenaga Luna * Director Creativo: Raúl Aldana * Doblaje al Español Producido: "Disney Character Voices International, Inc." Curiosidades *Chad odia a Zac Efron y éste está betado de Mackenzie Falls, cuando en la vida real el actor que hace de Chad Dylan Cooper en la serie (Sterling Knight), actuó en la película "17 otra vez" como hijo de Zac Efron. *En ese mismo capitulo Brenda la señora que cocina y sirve comida a ambos estudios "Mackenzie Falls y So Random!" menciona que Troy Bolton no contesto sus llamadas. *Se puede ver que el celular que Sunny usa en "Sunny en los Falls" es el mismo que Alex Russo (Selena Gómez) usa en la serie Los Magos de Waverly Place. *En el episodio "Tienes un correo de un fanatico" en el sketch "Bailando por un baño" se burla de "Bailando por un sueño", pero es cambiado en la traduccion pues en ingles se decia "So you think you can PP Dance?" burlandosé de "So you think you can Dance?". *En el video de Demi Lovato, La La Land aparece el elenco de Sunny, entre estrellas. Categoría:Series